Diez años luz
by paperself
Summary: Para convertir una mentira en verdad no basta con que te lo repitas cien veces en tu cabeza. ImpmonRenamon


Digimon no me pertenece. Por algo está siendo publicado en fanfiction, no? xD

---

Habían estado planificando aquello desde hacía varios meses. Henry, Takato y Jeri esperaban con ansia el día que había llegado a ser "dentro de unos días" y sonreían entusiasmados. Pero no para todos era igual.

Cinco años, es media década y tantos y tantos segundos.

Es el tiempo en que su mente no podía ponerse en orden. Parpadea cansado y husmea alrededor un lugar donde dormir.

Había dejado su gruesa chaqueta de cuero y botas del mismo material en el sofá. Fuera helaba, pero dentro de la amplia casa estaba cálido, como un día de primavera.

Saca su comida de la nevera. Le parece irónico y bastante divertido que ha llegado a vivir como un ser humano cualquiera.

Enciende la televisión y bebe un trago de cerveza. El canal MTV le divierte, así como también le divierte poder comprar cerveza en las tiendas, por que piensan que es un joven que no suele andar por el sol. Ni siquiera le piden identificación y eso es un alivio…

Dan las diez de la noche. Hace una hora los dos hermanos salieron de casa, Makoto y Ai irían a la granja de su tía en Okinawa para ayudarla con las tareas.

Ai le había preparado una camita en una cuna de muñecas… era bonita, tan bonita… y lamentablemente demasiado pequeña para Beelzemon.

Había visto hacía un par de días a Makoto escribiendo una carta, curiosamente el sobre era rosa y lleno de corazones.

"Están creciendo" Piensa alegremente.

Últimamente no encuentra coherencia en sus preocupaciones y eso llega a hacerlo sentir… tonto.

Ya no sabía si lo que hacía era meditación o vagues…

"Tanto tiempo… tantas cosas….no he vivido si no de sentimientos" y se sonríe, melancólico.

Dan las doce y se recuesta en la cama de Makoto. La madre de los niños está de viaje por china con su hermana. ¿Su padre? Había muerto hacía dos años, dos meses antes de que muriera fluffy, el perrito mascota de los tres. Fue increíble el dolor que le causó a Impmon, y fue increíble la cantidad de agua que lloró.

Mira el techo. Todas las luces de la casa están apagadas menos la de la sala… por que le hace sentir que los chicos están jugando videojuegos. Ríe suavemente sobándose los ojos de cansancio.

Sueños tranquilos y sorpresivamente felices llenan sus horas de dormir, por primera vez en este mes. Él no sabe por qué y no es que vaya a indagar respuestas… tan solo duerme… duerme feliz.

La luz del sol golpeando su cara lo despierta… es pequeño.

"Diablos… aún no descubro como quedarme en mi evolución…"

Impmon es tan cortito como un niño de cinco años.

Sus grandes ojos verde esmeralda se pasean por los alrededores buscando a los chicos, pero cuando su memoria llega, recuerda que no estarán en casa por unos tantos días más.

"Suerte que es época vacacional"

--

El parque es extensísimo. Camina a velocidad media mientras se siente recargado por la luz del sol. El aire sigue congelando a cualquier persona poco precavida que no esté usando una bufanda o una chaqueta gruesa. Es una suerte que la piel de Impmon sea tan aislante.

El calor del astro rey le provoca pequeñas emociones de felicidad, aumentando su respiración, haciendo que su pecho baile acompasado.

-¡Takato! ¡Hey!

-¡Impmon! Hola, ¿cómo estás?

Takato es ahora, un muchacho de dieciocho años. Está estudiando para ser arquitecto y está en un noviazgo con Jeri… lo que le parece bastante extraño. Su cabello, ahora medio largo lo lleva siempre en una cola bajita. Ya no usa sus ridículos lentes… Él mismo los destruyó para evitar que más personas sufriesen traumas psicológicos. Ríe para sus adentros.

-Iba a… jugar con Guilmon –dice sonriendo. Takato sonríe también, encantado de la cara de inocencia de Impmon. Realmente no se sabe el tipo de travesuras que hace si solo se le ve la carita.

La celda seguía donde siempre, con los mismos pozos hechos hace cinco años, e igual de fea. Jeri estaba sentada en el pasto, dándole pan a Guilmon.

-¡Takato! ¡Por acá!

Jeri es… una persona generosa. Aún él no puede creer que le haya disculpado por haber matado a su camarada.

Por extraño que suene… después de vencer a ese moco gigante morado, no pudo volver a hacer ningún ataque de Leomon. Curioso, ciertamente… pero no se mortificaría por ello. Ya no había motivos para pelear.

-Impmon, ¿no quieres un panecito?

-Claro, me muero de hambre.

Era divertidísimo comparar su tono de voz con el de Beelzemon. A pesar de que fueran la misma persona. Y de nuevo llamándose así mismo, persona.

"¡Ja!"

--

El día transcurre lento y helado… había regresado a casa hace dos horas, y lo único que había hecho de interesante era jugar con el PSP de Ai.

Takato había estado hablando un buen rato con Jeri, no escuchó la conversación pero a ratos miraba en su dirección, dejando un segundo de lado a Guilmon y a Calumon.

Sin embargo, Takato se había ofrecido a acompañarlo hasta la casa de los hermanos, y le dejó dicho antes de marcharse: "Mañana a en casa de Henry a las dos en punto".

Y se preguntaba para que demonios… La casa de ese tipo quedaba en el otro lado de la ciudad… era bastante molesto recorrer tanto. Mientras tanto… La casa seguía igual de silenciosa y cálida. Pudo haber salido a caminar por allí, a espantar gente y esas cosas, pero ya no le parecía divertido.

Bosteza, soltando una lagrimilla, quedándose poco a poco dormido.

El sueño no es muy claro, la verdad no puede ni distinguir sus manos. El piso es monocromático, como un tablero de ajedrez, y la neblina a su alrededor aplasta su ser. Se hace preguntas a sí mismo, se sienta angustiado en el piso, oye voces diferentes.

"No deberías hablar así de…"

"¡Basta! Deja de pelear…"

"somos ami…"

"Impmon, Impmon, Impmon" "No quiero lastimarte…"

"Es que acaso no puedes entenderme, soy…"

"Hola… Hola…" "te quiero" "¿Dónde estás?"

-¡CÁLLENSE!

Se despierta con su propio grito. Mira a su alrededor, agitado. Y se pasa las manos por la cara. Se había quedado dormido en el sillón, y por la agitación del sueño había caído al fresco piso de madera. El reloj marca con irreverencia la una de la mañana. Y algo de lo que no se había percatado, era bastante alto como para ser Impmon.

- No puede ser cierto…Cuando quiero quedarme así, no puedo, y cuando no quiero evolucionar, evoluciono. Estúpida base de datos inútil.

Dice estirándose los pómulos.

-Ya es bastante tarde. He dormido tanto que no tendré sueño el resto de la noche

¡CRANK PUM TROCK!

El ruido sordo y metálico lo sobresalta.

"¿Qué demonios?..."

Sale cauteloso. Fuera hay nieve,

"Debió nevar mientras estuve tirando la jeta"

El ruido había venido del patio. Y justo al lado de la barda está volcado el tambo de basura. Registra los alrededores con la mirada. Nada diferente, nada inusual… solo ese ruido.

-Tal vez fue un gato. Vaya suerte que se haya sacado la basura en la mañana… si no aquí habría un buen desma… ¿¡Quién anda ahí?! –espeta, fuerte y audaz. Coge el mango de la pistola en su bolsillo del pantalón. Estaba cargada, como siempre.

-Anda, muéstrate gusano…

Saca el arma, y apunta a donde observó movimiento, allá en la copa del árbol.

No recibe respuesta, baja el arma lentamente mientras camina decidido, dejando sus pies junto a las raíces. Arriba no hay nada, ni nadie, y no vio algo salir corriendo de allí. Se rasca la nuca confundido y vuelve dentro.

--

La sala de la casa de Henry es inmensa, decorada de forma minimalista y equilibrando los colores más neutros con los más vivos.

-Hey Takato, ¿podrías ayudarme a acomodar la mesa? Pediré las pizzas.

-Claro, amigo. ¿Quieres que lo acomode estilo Francia medieval o estilo gótico sentimentalista? –Dice burlonamente, poniéndose una mano en el pecho y haciendo cara de sabelotodo.

-¡Cállate ya y solo acomoda los cubiertos! –contesta el otro, riendo.

Cinco años…

Todo estaba listo, solo quedaba esperar que llegasen los invitados.

--

Se mira en el espejo. Él no entiende por que lo hacen, pero es parte del ritual de salir de casa. Mirarse en el espejo cinco minutos mientras uno sonríe falsamente.

Evoluciona, últimamente puede evolucionar con más facilidad. Sacando sus altas con plumas de charol alza el vuelo. Se deja llevar por esas emociones que siempre le provoca el viento chocando con su cara… o al menos la mitad de ella.

Desde arriba la cuidad parece minúscula y en poco tiempo alcanza a ver el edificio donde vive Terriermon y Henry. Sigue preguntándose que habrá allí. Takato se lo había dicho muy serio, pero también muy entusiasmado.

Llega por el balcón y entra por una ventana, dejando a Takato con el jesús en la boca por el susto.

-Impmon, llevas más de ocho años viviendo en este mundo ¿y aún no se te queda que las puertas son para entrar?

-Da igual, estaba abierta… y soy Beelzemon… el gran beelz…

-Ajá, ayúdame a colocar los vasos, ten cuidado, tosco, o se romperán.

-Mhpf…

Después de unas horas, estaban allí todos los necesarios. Realmente, era divertido convivir con personas que te quieren y protegen… a pesar de los errores cometidos. Todos bebían algunos tragos que Henry había puesto. Vinos que le había traído su mamá en su viaje por Europa entre otras cosas.

Todos se sorprendieron cuando vieron que Kenta se había atrevido a sacar de la nevera una botella de skyy.

-Vamos Kenta, el frutsi estaba más abajo.

Dijo alguien, acompañado de la risa sonora de todos.

La puerta suena y Henry camina para abrir, tanto la puerta como sus brazos, y recibe a Rika con un "Bienvenida"

Impmon, que en un ataque de risa había _des-evolucionado _Observa con una extraña atención la escena… como si pequeños episodios de su vida no conectaran bien. Los grandes ojos esmeraldas tiemblan levemente…

Pero nada pasa.

-Hey Rika… y ¿Dónde está Renamon?

Takato pregunta, como si nada. Impmon gira su cara, pero agranda sus oídos.

-No ha querido venir, dijo que prefería quedarse en casa de mi abuela. Estaba muy cansada… hemos hecho el viaje desde Inglaterra y todo fue pura vergüenza con los tipos del aeropuerto… estaba yo en…

Ciertamente, Rika se había ido con su madre a Inglaterra, puesto que ella le había convencido de estudiar modelaje y actuación…

Cinco años desde que el avión despegó.

Impmon solo cierra los ojos, y gira su cuello apenas para percatarse de que Henry lo observa con curiosidad. No hace más y sigue conversando con Rika acerca del viaje.

La velada había terminado bien, y el pastel estaba tan rico que comió dos grandes rebanadas. Aterriza en el frente de la casa. Se siente aplastado… confundido. Suspira, hastiado de la vida… enojado consigo mismo y sigue sin saber por qué.

-No me importa que no haya ido… no… no importa…

Y baja la cara, entristeciendo su mirada.

--

Ya... ese fue el primer cap... Si les gusta avíseme y le continúo :3


End file.
